steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.14 Prezent od serca
Streszczenie ��Bezimienni świętują wraz z przyjaciółmi Walentynki. Octavia ma dla FP specjalny prezent�� Fabuła Północ. 14 lutego. Ktoś zapukał do pokoju Octavii. Zbudziła się i podeszła do pustej ściany. Po chwili jednak jej klejnot zaświecił i pokazały się drzwi. Po drugiej stronie stał Koral. -Wszystkiego naj z okazji Walentynek skarbie! - mówi zadowolony klejnot. -Pomidorku... Dziękuję- ziewa- To słodkie. Która godzina? - A 2 minutki po północy- uśmiecha się- Akurat są to nasze pierwsze Walentynki i. No wiesz. Chciałem jako pierwszy złożyć Ci życzenia. Rety. Ale wieje chłodem od twojego pokoju. -No w sumie. Trochę mi zimno-zakłada ręce. - Czyli mogę... -Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. A co jeśli FP znowu odkryje że byłeś w moim łóżku? I znowu będzie rzucać jakieś niestworzone przypuszczenia? -...zabrać Cię do mojego pokoju? -Co? - zaśmiała się. W tym momencie klejnot zaczynał do niej podchodzić tak jakby chciał ją złapać- Ej Koral? Nie- zrobiła krok do tyłu- Nie zrobisz tego. Nie- złapał ją i przełożył na ramię. -A jednak zrobiłem- uśmiecha się- No. To idziemy mój ty zmarzluchu. -Hahaha. Wariat. -Twój wariat. Wyszedł razem z nią z jej pokoju. Drzwi zamknęły się a Otworzyły do pokoju Korala. Klejnot wniósł swoją partnerkę na wyższą półkę skalną, gdzie znajdowało się jego posłanie. Postawił partnerkę na ziemii. -I co powiesz? -Wow- zachwyciła się sułtańskim posłaniem- Jest bardzo fajne. Rety! Z kąd ty masz takie poduchy? -A no wiesz. Wędrowało się tu tam- siada na dywanie- Specjalnie dla ciebie skombinowałem materac. No bo wiesz. -Klejnot na plecach- siada obok niego- Tak. To słodkie- kładzie sie- ale jestem śpiąca... -Chociaż my klejnoty snu nie potrzebujemy, to my już nauczyliśmy się tego- kładzie się obok Octavii- To co? Do rana truskaweczko. -Do rana pomidorku. Dali sobie całusa na dobranoc i zasnęli. Około 7 Koral udał się do kuchni. Tam też akurat była FP i robiła walentynkowe gofry dla wszystkich jak co roku. -Siemasz FP- wita się Koral- Mmmm... Goferki...-oblizuje się. Już miał zabrać jednego. - Hejże hola! -pacnęła go w rękę- Nie teraz łasuchu! -A Czy nogę zanieść mojej piance śniadanie do łóżka? -Hmmm... Normalnie to bym zaprzeczyła. Ale dziś jest 14 luty więc dobrze. Tylko pod jednym warunkiem. Talerz ma do niej dotrzeć z zawartością. -Tak jest- bierze talerz i kładę na nim 3 gofry. Do tego polał je syropem klonowym i przyozdobił owocami. Zabrał go i poszedł do pokoju. Octavia właśnie się przebudziła. -Cześć kochanie...-ziewa- Co tak ładnie pachnie? -Goferki od serca- siada obok niej- Zgadnij kto je robił? -Na pewno nie ty. -Czy ozdoba się liczy? -Hihihi. Uznam to. I nie mogę się doczekać aż je razem zjemy. -Razem? - zdziwił się. -Tak- bierze widelec i nóż i udają kawałek gofra- No a teraz otwórz buzię. AAAAA... Razem siebie karmili. Potem poszli się umyć i przebrać. Poszli wraz z Cymofan na misję. Akurat nie była długa. 2 godzinki. Po powrocie Octavia podeszła do Perły. -Mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę FP- uśmiecha się. -Niespodziankę? Dla mnie? Ale jaką? - zdziwił się klejnot. Dziewczyna zawiązała jej oczy i założyła kominiarkę na głowę. -Nie mogę Ci powiedzieć. To by nie była niespodzianka. Czekaj zaraz wrócę- pobiegła do pokoju i ubrała sukienkę swojej mamy oraz ładne buty. Przybiegła z powrotem. Podała klejnotowi dłoń i wyprowadziła ostrożnie z domu- Dobra. Teraz wskakuj mi na barana. -Ok? - postępuje tak jak powiedziała jej przyjaciółka. Kiedy trzymała się mocno, hybryda rozpieła skrzydła i wzleciała wysoko w górę. Leciała tak i leciała aż wreszcie znalazły się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Oczywiście Octavia w pewnym momencie wytworzyła bańkę wokół swojej głowy, aby móc czym oddychać. W końcu znalazły się na Księżycu. Klejnot puścił się dziewczyny i stanął na płaszczyźnie. -Ok Perło. Możesz zdjąć kominiarkę i opaskę na oczy. Klejnot tak postąpił. Kiedy otwarła oczy nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Zobaczyła Planetę Ziemię. -Octavia... Jesteśmy na Księżycu?- spytał się zdumiony klejnot. -Tak. Pomyślałam że to będzie najfajniejszy prezent jaki mogę Ci dać. W dodatku znajdujemy się na miejscu gdzie spotkałaś pierwszy raz moją mamę. -Se.. -popatrzyła pod stopy faktycznie. Stała na swoich starych śladach. Bardzo ją to wzruszyło- Ohoho... Faktycznie. Ale ja się zmieniłam. Czekaj!-pobiegła w stronę krateru- Tak- upadła na kolana- to tutaj. To tutaj urodziłam się. Tyle lat temu to było. Pamiętam kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam Ziemię. To był najwspanialszy widok we wszechświecie- zaczynała płakać- Dałaś mi najwspanialszy prezent w galaktyce Octavia. Tyle się zmieniło. Właśnie patrzę na planetę którą jest moim domem. Te 10 tysięcy lat temu nawet by mi do głowy coś takiego nie przyszło. Że będę mieszkać z wami z tobą. Dałaś mi... Złote Wspomnienia. -Hej-uroniła kilka łez- od tego jest rodzina. By dawać to co najcenniejsze - podaje jej dłoń by wstała. FP zaśmiała się i wstała. Przytuliła się do Octavii i doszło do połączenia. Wieczorem na Ziemi wszyscy bawili się na przyjęciu Walentynkowe. Nawet Melisa przyszła pomóc i KK. Jednak wszyscy czekali na 2 osoby. -Ciekawe kiedy Octu i FP wrócą?- zastanawiała się Megan- Długo ich już nie ma. -Pewnie zaraz przyleci zobaczycie- zapewnia Cymofan. -Hej. Co tam jest w górze?- dziwi się Koral. Wszyscy popatrzyli w górę. Naprawdę tam coś leciało w stronę Ziemi. Wszystkie klejnoty aktywowały broń. Z wyjątkiem Melisy, która szybko schowała się pod stołem. Ten ktoś był coraz bliżej i bliżej aż w końcu wylądował na Ziemi z wielką gracją. Wszyscy byli zdumieni. -Dobry wieczór wszystkim- ukłoniła się tajemnicza nieznajoma- Nazywam się Chalcedon. Miło mi. Och na pierścienie Saturna cóż za pięknie urządzone przyjęcie. Kto to wszystko zorganizował? -Em... No w sumie ja i mój kolega- mówi Koral patrząc na Stevena. -Och rety czy to ty? - podchodzi do chłopca fuzja- Czyż ty zwiesz się Steven Universe?- podaje mu dłoń na przywitanie- Naprawdę doskonała robota. Syn Rose Kwarc jednak jest tak wyjątkowy jak słyszałam. Wyglądasz jak mała, słodziutka i puszysta kuleczka. -Granat kto to? -pyta się szeptem Perła. Granat była wniebowzięta bo zobaczyła klejnot Octavii w Chalcedonie. Potrząsła Perłą pokazując palcem na klejnot(reakcja taka sama jak przy DK)- O... Żesz... Ty... -A kto to jest przede mną?- uśmiecha się na widok Korala- Toż to sam Koral. I co? Jak wyglądam? -Schludnie- odpowiada niepewnie. Fuzja podeszła i dała mu buziaka w czoło. -Idealny komplement- zauważa drużynę KK i podchodzi do nich- Kryształowe Klejnoty! To zaszczyt widzieć was tutaj. Ciebie Granat. Kwintesencjo miłości i walki. Ciebie Ametyst. Młoda i waleczna. I Ciebie Perło. Zorganizowana i precyzyjna. A kto tam się chowa pod stołem. Melisa. Widzę Cię. Nie baw się z Chalcedon w chowanego- kuca i podaje jej dłoń- Witaj Mel. Jestem Chalcedon. Nie bój się nie ugryzę- hybryda niechętnie podała jej dłoń. Wyszła z pod stołu. Przez przypadek uderzyła się w głowę-O rety! Słońce wszystko w porządku? -T-tak. Trochę poboli- masuje się po głowie- S-spokojnie... Nic mi nie jest. -Na przyszłość bądź bardziej ostrożna- przestrzega ją Chalcedon- No więc. Moi kochani. Możemy zaczynać przyjęcie! Niestety ja muszę się z wami pożegnać. Ale zapamiętajcie. Jeśli kiedyś będziecie coś potrzebować ode mnie poinformujcie Octavię i Fioletową Perłę, a na pewno się zjawię. Dobranoc! -rozdzieliła się. Na środku stały wtulone w siebie Octu i FP. Po chwili popatrzyły na siebie i wybuchły śmiechem. Wszyscy do nich podbiegli. -Rety! Dziewczyny byłyście bajeczne!- mówi do nich Cymofan. -Olbrzymka!-krzyczy szczęśliwy Steven. -Hehehe naprawdę? No cóż...-zawstydziła się FP. -BYŁYŚMY ODLOTOWE! -krzyczy z wrażenia Octavia. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Postacie *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Granat *Ametyst *Perła *Steven *Melisa *Megan *Chalcedon(debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05